


The Main Character

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “You know in those dumb romantic comedies where the main character’s ex-boyfriend arrives at the most inopportune time when the main character looks like a trainwreck and has still not gotten over their feelings for said ex?” Alec said frantically, trying to ignore the eyes he felt burning into his back.“And the other, clearly more likable, main character comes to the rescue as the more attractive stranger who helps the other main character get through the disaster that his life has turned into?” Magnus responded easily as he glanced over Alec’s shoulder. Alec glowered at him but quickly ducked his head as a familiar voice muttered his name.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 254





	The Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [quickbright](https://quickbright.tumblr.com/) for the support ♥️ They asked for a human AU that somehow incorporates a first meeting with instant attraction in an unexpected place/environment/circumstances. I hope you enjoy this trope-filled meet-cute!

When Alec woke up on Saturday morning, a very large part of him - possibly all, if he was being honest with himself - had wanted to snooze his alarm clock and pretend that it was just another day in his quiet apartment. There would be no one to be seen or heard except for the small snores from the mangy cat he had rescued a few months earlier, and he would be surrounded by peace. 

When he peered open one eye to glance at the time, he saw Church sitting on his bedside table with one paw up, ready to swat, and he decided that the day would have to happen whether he left his bed or not. He wasn’t about to deal with his sister’s disappointment if he didn’t arrive at the shop on time and figured he was better off pulling on a tattered sweater and jeans than feeling the wrath of Izzy. 

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t  _ like _ accompanying his sister on her shopping adventures, far from it. He had never cared for sprees, especially when it meant spending time with his family, but the planned outing of the day was just another reminder that his  _ little sister _ was about to get married. His twenty-something baby sister was about to make their parents proud, and Alec? He was in his mid-thirties, with a mediocre office job, and spent most of his mornings attempting to figure out how to effectively press his coffee with the fancy machine his mother had gifted him when he moved out of Andrew’s home. 

And, of course, Alec had to make himself even sadder by sending his thoughts into a spiral as he remembered his ex-boyfriend who had shattered his heart into a million pieces mere months ago. 

He shook his head to rid his mind of hurt when Izzy’s bright voice shouted, “Alec!” She nudged at their mother’s arm and bragged, “See, I told you he would be here, looking…” Izzy’s voice trailed off and Alec couldn’t blame her. Maryse had booked them a meeting with one of the most prestigious wedding planners in New York and Alec had barely bothered to put on a clean shirt, let alone match the put-together outfits his family wore. 

“I don’t know why you need me here,” Alec grumbled as he sat beside Izzy, shrugging off the comforting hand she rested on his shoulder. Maryse sighed heavily but it was enough of a response to know he had, once again, not met her standards. Izzy rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. Alec had always admired that about his sister though, so he was grateful his presence hadn’t ruined the moment for her. 

“You’re here because you’re my best man--” Before Alec could interrupt and mention how ridiculous it was that Izzy didn’t just have a maid of honor like most other brides, Izzy pressed a hand over his mouth and said, “ _ And _ you’re the only person I know that will make sure this wedding planner doesn’t take advantage of me.” 

“Oh, Isabelle,” Maryse scoffed, “Mr. Rey would  _ never _ do anything of the sort. He’s the one who requested your father and I bring his name up to you. He may be the best in his field, but we’re the best in  _ ours _ and he wouldn’t dare take advantage of my daughter like that.” She nodded in finality as the man who Alec assumed was the prestigious Mr. Rey appeared from a back office, an annoyingly wide smile on his face. 

He cradled Maryse’s outstretched hand in his, placing a soft kiss to the back of it, before he said, “Mrs. Lightwood, as beautiful as ever.” Alec held back the urge to vomit at the nicety and shared an almost telepathic look with his sister that clearly stated their instant dislike for the man. “And you must be the blushing bride!” He exclaimed, gathering her hand in his to give her the same royal treatment. Alec hoped he would bypass the kissing when it was his turn. 

“Isabelle Lightwood,” she introduced herself proudly as she stood. “And you’re Mr. Rey, I presume?” 

The man waved a dismissive hand and scoffed as he responded, “Lorenzo, please. Mr. Rey is reserved for my soon-to-be husband.” Alec rolled his eyes but stopped abruptly when Lorenzo turned toward him. “And you must be the  _ gorgeous _ partner I’ve heard so little about,” he praised as he eyed Alec up and down.  _ Husband material _ , Alec thought bitterly as he smiled through gritted teeth. 

“Brother,” he corrected easily. It wasn’t unusual for strangers to assume his sister was his significant other, so he didn’t overreact at the insinuation, opting instead to raise his eyebrows at Lorenzo like an unspoken threat - of what kind, Alec would let Lorenzo figure out himself. 

“Well, Maryse, you didn’t warn me your entire  _ family _ was this stunning or I would have worn my good suit,” Lorenzo teased as he took a seat on the other side of the table. Alec should have known the day would be a test to see how long he could go without rolling his eyes and sighed as he sagged back into his chair. 

As the girls and Lorenzo chattered about Izzy’s “vision” for her special day, Alec decided the metal chair was entirely too uncomfortable, so he stood to explore the office and get a better read on the man they were dealing with. Alec would have immediately pegged the man down to be a psychopath based on the sparse decorations around the room, but he saw a framed photo of him with a dog squished between his knees and figured he had to have  _ some _ feelings to take care of a pet. 

Beside that frame was another of an equally decorated man, both of them clutching awards for something Alec hadn’t taken the effort to squint at. The man was quite possibly the most beautiful person Alec had ever seen. His suit fit him like a perfectly crafted glove, the lapels sparkling with what looked like silver glitter, and his face was adorned with bold makeup to match. Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he leaned down to get a better look at the man’s sharp features and impeccably styled hair when a throat cleared behind him. 

“You know,” a smooth voice said as Alec straightened, “it’s really a shame that only engaged men come into this office.” When Alec turned, he saw the man in the photo dressed slightly less formally - but no less extravagantly, somehow - with his hands propped on his hips in defeat. “They say that 15% of people meet their spouses at work, but I just don’t have that luxury,” he commented with a shrug of his shoulders as if rolling the disappointment off of them. He offered up his manicured hand and Alec could do nothing but stare blankly down at it. 

“My sister is engaged,” Alec said without much thought. His stupidity showed in the way the man’s eyebrows rose and a teasing smirk replaced the pout on his lips. 

“That’s very exciting for her,” he responded, pushing his hand just a little closer to Alec. “I’m Magnus Bane, and you are?” Alec let Magnus’ smooth skin connect with his as their hands clasped together. If his entire body erupted in goosebumps, he was the only one who had to know. 

“Alexander Lightwood-- Alec--” He corrected with a furrow of his eyebrows and a rapid shake of his head.  _ Focus, Lightwood, don’t be an idiot _ , Alec chastised himself as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. He hadn’t thought it was possible for a human to have such golden eyes but there Magnus was, standing in front of him in all of his flawless glory, and Alec couldn’t be too sure he wasn’t meeting an angel on earth. 

“Well,  _ Alexander _ , I’m assuming that lovely raven-haired goddess over there is your sister,” Magnus commented as he gestured toward Izzy. 

Alec cursed to himself and muttered, “Straight,” trying to hide his disappointment behind his closed lips. 

“Not quite, darling. Bendy in all of the ways that count, really,” Magnus teased as he pulled his hand away from Alec’s increasingly clammy one. He hadn’t realized their hands had still been latched together and pushed back his embarrassment at the lingering shake. 

Magnus started to say something else, presumably about his sister’s wedding, but when Alec glanced back over at the table, he felt ice shoot down his spine. Kissing Lorenzo, who was probably going to be the most consistent person in Izzy’s life for the next few months, was none other than the man responsible for Alec’s current loneliness. Panic surged through him as the men pulled away from each other, the fondest of smiles on their faces as they stared longingly at one another. 

As if sensing his discomfort, Magnus rested a gentle hand on Alec’s shoulder and said, “Are you alright?” Alec jumped backward, his hip knocking into the table the frames adorned and sending them crashing to the ground. He had known the others’ attention would have been grabbed so he maneuvered himself in front of Magnus, hoping all they could see was his back. 

“You know in those dumb romantic comedies where the main character’s ex-boyfriend arrives at the most inopportune time when the main character looks like a trainwreck and has still not gotten over their feelings for said ex?” Alec said frantically, trying to ignore the eyes he felt burning into his back. 

“And the  _ other _ , clearly more likable, main character comes to the rescue as the more attractive stranger who helps the other main character get through the disaster that his life has turned into?” Magnus responded easily as he glanced over Alec’s shoulder. Alec glowered at him but quickly ducked his head as a familiar voice muttered his name. He had heard Andrew speaking with Izzy and Maryse and had known it wouldn’t be long before his cover was blown, so he took a deep breath to prepare himself. 

“You gonna help me out or are you gonna secure my place as a side character for the rest of my life?” Alec asked as he met Magnus’ shimmering eyes. Magnus seemed to consider him for a moment, tilting his head as he stroked his trimmed goatee with his fingertips. Alec hoped his gaze portrayed just how desperate he was to prove to Andrew he had moved on, even if it was the farthest thing from the truth. 

“That’s your family over there, yeah?” Alec nodded before his eyes widened in panic. There was no way they could pull this off with Izzy and Maryse lurking in the background. Before he could call his ridiculous plan off, Magnus rested a gentle hand on his arm and threw his head back in laughter. Alec leveled him with a confused glance that earned him an eye roll from Magnus. It was unfair how attractive Magnus was even when his eyes were full of judgment. “We’ve been on two dates and I’m  _ very _ infatuated with you, just as you are with me. Nothing committal enough that you would have spoken about me with your mother, but enough to show blondie over there you’ve begun to move on.”

Alec was about to argue with him before Magnus’ words seemed to spark something inside of him. “You’re gonna do it?” Alec asked as he pressed his palm against the back of Magnus’ hand that lingered on his bicep. 

Magnus nodded before he said, “Absolutely.” There was no doubt in his tone and in the way he glared over Alec’s shoulder with unabashed heat in his gaze. “Lorenzo has been driving me  _ insane,  _ reminding me that I’m single while he is going to marry his prince  _ charming _ ,” Magnus spat. Alec flinched at the mention of marriage and Magnus’ eyes darted back to his, a softness in them that Alec hadn’t expected. 

“Sorry, I just--” Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes before glancing back over at the prying eyes of his family and the man whom he’d thought was the love of his life. “Somehow, Andrew has found a husband in the last few months while I’ve learned the names of the entire staff at my local ice cream shop,” Alec sighed with a shake of his head. Magnus chuckled sadly and slid his hand up to Alec’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly but seemingly with enough intimacy that a throat cleared behind them. 

“Well,” Magnus said with conviction, “now you’ve got a person you’re dating who is very much looking for a new ice cream shop to enjoy. So,” Magnus dragged his hand down Alec’s arm before tapping at his hand. Alec flipped his over and gladly accepted Magnus’ warm hold as he smiled down at the very surprising man. 

“Alexander, are you going to say hello to Andrew or continue to ignore him in favor of…” Maryse’s voice trailed off as she raised her thin eyebrow in Magnus’ direction. 

“Hey, Andrew,” Alec said and to his embarrassment, his voice cracked with what was probably leftover emotion. Magnus gripped the back of his sweater where no one could see, and Alec felt immediately calm at the touch. 

“Alec! I, uh, didn’t expect to see you here. Izzy was just telling me about her engagement, you must be so happy,” Andrew said as he smiled at Izzy. He was grateful for the glare Izzy was sending Andrew’s way and just a little off put by the way Lorenzo clung to Andrew as if he couldn’t read the clear tension that had risen in the room. 

“I am very happy, for  _ many _ reasons,” Alec responded as Magnus wrapped himself around Alec’s arm and beamed over at the group. 

“He’s such a flatterer,” Magnus cooed, slapping Alec on the chest dramatically, causing them both to burst out into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation they had found themselves in. Alec thought it might have been the most authentic laugh he’d had in months and he shook his head to clear that thought as Magnus started speaking again. “I’m Magnus Bane; Lorenzo’s associate and a  _ friend _ of Alexander, here,” Magnus said as he held out his hand to Andrew. 

Andrew’s eyes widened as he stared down at the offered shake, accepting it tentatively. “I didn’t realize you were dating someone, either of you,” Andrew said before he turned back to Lorenzo. “You never mentioned Magnus had a boyfriend,” Andrew said with an almost accusing tone in his voice that Alec couldn’t quite decode. 

“My  _ associate _ has never mentioned a boyfriend,” Lorenzo said with his usual grin on his face. “And a Lightwood, no less.” His tone was clearly impressed and Alec was just a little happy at the way Andrew glared down at his fiance. 

“We’ve only been on a few dates and you know my affinity toward labels, Ren,” Magnus said sweetly. Alec wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into, but judging by the way Andrew averted eye contact with everyone in favor of staring at his shoes, he figured he was suddenly in the middle of a rivalry he had known nothing about. 

“Alec, you didn’t tell me your new  _ date _ was a wedding planner!” Izzy said excitedly, the glint in her eyes showing Alec that she had figured out exactly what was happening. He sighed in relief and relaxed a little under Magnus’ hold. “Magnus, I’m Isabelle. What do you think about planning my wedding?” Alec gaped at her, his eyes widening almost wider than Maryse’s as Lorenzo sputtered from his spot beside Andrew. Alec saw Andrew wince as Lorenzo’s nails dug into his arm and a small sense of satisfaction rushed through him over his shock. 

“Isabelle, we’re here to meet with Mr. Rey--” Izzy glared at her mother before gesturing to where Magnus and Alec were still pressed together. Neither of them made a move to separate. 

“It would make far more sense for Alec’s plus one to plan the day of my dreams, don’t you think, mother?” Maryse didn’t say anything in response which Alec was grateful for but, when he glanced down at Magnus, a mischievous smirk was in place of what Alec had assumed would be a look of rejection. 

“Ms. Lightwood, I would love to discuss that offer at a later time, but I think I’ve got a more promising date in my near future,” Magnus said before turning toward Lorenzo and Andrew. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna take an early lunch break with Alexander here, yeah?” Before Lorenzo could deny him, Magnus tugged both of them out of the front door, laughter echoing through the air as they made their way down the street. 

“What just  _ happened _ ?” Alec said as he inhaled the crisp New York air deeply, a sense of happiness he hadn’t felt in a  _ long _ time overwhelming him. 

“You have gained a date to your sister’s wedding and I have snagged an upscale event that may finally get me out of Lorenzo Rey  _ hell _ ,” Magnus responded easily before he turned toward Alec. “On a scale of one to ten, how surprising was this morning?”

Alec thought for a moment as he pushed his hands into his pockets and faced Magnus. “I ran into my ex-boyfriend while my baby sister met with a wedding planner and now…” Alec trailed off as he met Magnus’ gaze, “I’m hoping to buy my knight in shining armor some ice cream.” Magnus grinned up at him but tilted his head with a quirk of his eyebrow as if reminding Alec he hadn’t answered his question. “Ten out of ten in the best of ways,” Alec responded as he held out his hand. 

Magnus fit his into Alec’s and somehow, his smile widened as he said, “I usually score off the charts, but ten out of ten ain’t bad.” Alec threw his head back in laughter and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. 

Whatever it was, he couldn’t  _ wait _ to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Shadowhunters content, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
